Digimon: Digital Defenders
by Chanman
Summary: Three digidestined. Three partner Digimon. One evil tyrant seeking to regain control of an empire. Can the Digidestined prevent the Digtal World's downfall at the hands of the power hungry Pharaohmon? Read to find out! A tad cliche, but a good read!
1. Prologue and Terms

**Digimon: Digital Defenders**

**Prologue: In ancient times, the Digital World was ruled by a powerful pharaoh Digimon, only known as Pharaohmon. He was an evil dictator and a tyrant. He was ruthless and showed no mercy or compassion for the weak Digimon he ruled over. The period of his rule was known as the Dark Age. Pharaohmon and his generals roamed the Digital World freely, leaving destruction in their wake, and destroying anyone foolish enough to stand in their way. The Digimon of the land decided they could take no more devastation and oppression, so three brave angel type Digimon rebelled against Pharaohmon and his generals. Soon, A battle ensued. The battle was rough, but the angel warriors prevailed. They sealed Pharaohmon and his generals, putting them in a deep slumber, but at a cost. The three angel Digimon sacrificed their lives in the process. For centuries, Digimon everywhere were allowed to live peaceful lives, free from fear. However that peace was short lived. You see, the seal was only temporary, and now Pharaohmon has awakened, but all those centuries of being sealed has weakened him. His new goal is to regain control over the Digital World, and return it to the Dark Age. But, there is still hope. The three angel digimon's last will was to chose three heroes to succeed them, called Digidestined. Now three, everyday teenagers are the Digital World's last line of defense. Digimon: Digital Defenders! **

**

* * *

**

**Terms:**

NOTE: During this fan fiction, I tend to use a mix of both Japanese and English Digimon terms. Below are the English and Japanese terms I use in my fan fiction, to prevent confusion amongst readers. This will be updated as I write more chapters.

Terms I Use/Other Term

Crossmon/Eaglemon

Digidestined/Chosen Children

* * *

Fan fiction Key:

/_italics/_: Thoughts

"text": Speech

_text_: Emphasized word.

>>>>>>>>>: Transition to another scene or passage of time.

* * *

Fan made Digimon:

**Flowamon**

Level: Rookie

Attribute: Data

Type: Plant Digimon

Attack(s): Sharp Petal

NOTE: Fan made Digimon, in their first appearance, their name will be typed in **bold**.

* * *

Disclaimer: Sorry to burst your bubble, but I do not own Digimon. Digimon is property of Akiyoshi Hongo, Toei Animation, Bandai, and other respective owners. I am, in no way, affiliated with these companies. All fan made Digimon used in this fan fiction belong to me. You may not, in any way, use my fan made Digimon in any fashion, without my permission. 


	2. Episode 1: Get Up! Adventure!

**Digimon: Digital Defenders**

**Prologue: In ancient times, the Digital World was ruled by a powerful pharaoh Digimon, only known as Pharaohmon. He was an evil dictator and a tyrant. He was ruthless and showed no mercy or compassion for the weak Digimon he ruled over. The period of his rule was known as the Dark Age. Pharaohmon and his generals roamed the Digital World freely, leaving destruction in their wake, and destroying anyone foolish enough to stand in their way. The Digimon of the land decided they could take no more devastation and oppression, so three brave angel type Digimon rebelled against Pharaohmon and his generals. Soon, A battle ensued. The battle was rough, but the angel warriors prevailed. They sealed Pharaohmon and his generals, putting them in a deep slumber, but at a cost. The three angel Digimon sacrificed their lives in the process. For centuries, Digimon everywhere were allowed to live peaceful lives, free from fear. However, that peace was short lived. You see, the seal was only temporary, and now Pharaohmon has awakened, but all those centuries of being sealed has weakened him. His new goal is to regain control over the Digital World, and return it to the Dark Age. But, there is still hope. The three angel digimon's last will was to chose three heroes to succeed them, called Digidestined. Now three, everyday teenagers are the Digital World's last line of defense. Digimon: Digital Defenders!**

**Episode 1: Get Up! Adventure!**

/_Life is so boring_/ thought a teenage boy as he was walking home from school. He was a tall, brown-skinned, African-American male, with had dark brown hair, which looked black from far away. His common, dark brown eyes, depicted a look of tiredness and boredom. The rough wind ruffled his white, long-sleeved shirt, with a red t-shirt on top. The legs of his black, baggy jeans scuffed against the concrete sidewalk as he walked, and he bent down to roll them up.

/_I'm just about the only kid with nothing to do. I need a life._/ he thought. Standing back up, he continued on his way. They sky was a cloudy gray, sitting atop a very urban neighborhood, casting a shade of dullness upon the city. Cars drove by on the black tar streets. The area was lifeless, with very few people. As he came to the end of the street, he waited at the crosswalk to cross the street. People around him were enjoying small conversations, while others just stood there waiting silently for the walk sign to appear. The white walk sign blinked on, as he and the crowd of civilians walked across the wide, black street. He crossed the street onto another block of brick houses, and turned around the corner until he arrived at tall, red brick apartment building. He opened the large entrance door, and walked in. He journeyed up a mountain of stairs, which seemed to stretch forever, until he finally came to a landing. He walked across the white hallway until he came to another door. "34C" read the green apartment door. /Home. Finally./ thought the boy as he reached into his pocket, and pulled out a silver key. He inserted the key into the lock and turned it. The lock clicked, and he opened the door and entered.

The interior of the apartment was nothing special. A couch, TV, and a coffee table in the living room, a stove, refrigerator, countertop, and sink in the kitchen, what a basic home would have. "Dad! Chris! I'm home!" he yelled aloud, but there was no response. The boy shrugged, and walked across the hard wooded floor, to his bedroom door, which he opened and walked through. With an exhausted sigh, he threw his dark blue school bag on the hardwood floor. His room was small and simple, fit with a bed, a dresser, windows, and a computer atop a desk. With another sigh, he collapsed on his bed. As he lay sprawled out on the bed, staring at the white ceiling, he yelled, "I'm going to die of boredom! Will something exciting happen already! I need an adventure!" A very long silence followed. Suddenly, his computer screen glowed white. This grabbed his attention, and he sprang up and ran to the machine. His eyes widened with anticipation, as he bent closer to the computer screen. The screen grew brighter, but the light then faded away, and the screen returned to normal.

"Awwww." he moaned as he dropped his head in disappointment. "Must've been a glitch." He stood up and turned towards his bed, when he walked into a glowing, red ball floating in mid air. "Whoa, pretty." he said in amazement. He grabbed the floating orb, and it shined so brightly, that he had to shield his eyes from the blinding, red light. The light then faded. He opened his hand, and in the light's place was a red and black device. The gadget was medium sized, and fit perfectly in his hand. It had a black, rubber gripped handle, attached to a gray screen that was built into a red cover. the side of the cover had two black buttons, with a short, thin, black antenna on the top. "Amazing!" he said in excitement, while curiously flexing the device around in his hands to observe it. He shoved it into his pocket, when without warning, the ground beneath the boy's black and white sneakers collapsed, creating a pitch black hole. The boy fell into the hole screaming.

Deeper and deeper he plunged. The hole seemed to have no end. Various multicolored lights started to zoom past him. /_I feel like I'm in a giant screensaver._/ He thought to himself, amazed by the whole experience. Beyond the zooming lights, he noticed a opening with light coming out. He fell faster and through the end of the tunnel, when he came into a clearing and stopped, suspended in the blackness of his surrounding. The area was dark, dotted by shining stars, a distant sun, and a gray, radiant moon. /_I'm in space! There's no air! I'll die!_/ He panicked, trying to hold his breath, when he finally couldn't hold it any longer and gasped for air. To his surprise, he could breathe. "Where am I?" he asked himself, confused. As he looked forward, he noticed a large, blue and green planet, that very much resembled planet Earth, but was enveloped in a bright green bubble. As he gazed upon the planet in astonishment, he was interrupted by a giant, thunderous voice.

"Halt! Who dares to trespass!" The loud voice echoed from above.

The boy looked up to see an enormous winged bird, with two arms and legs, fit with razor sharp talons, descending towards him. It wore a black helmet, with golden, two pronged horns attached. It's body was encased in golden armor. The boy was intimidated by the creature's size.

"I am Crossmon! Protector of the entrance to the Digital World! Who goes there!" the voice roared again. Crossmon's eyes fell upon the boy. The boy gulped.

"Intruder! State your business!"

"I uh-uh" the boy stuttered, trying to speak.

"Do you have proof of entrance?" The giant bird asked.

They boy shook his head, with his jaw wide open. He was terrified of the monster's immensity.

"Just as I thought, trespasser! I will eliminate you!" blasted Crossmon's voice.

With those words, Crossmon's body was enveloped in a golden flame. The boy was paralyzed with fear as the flames grew bigger.

"Kaiser Phoen--!"

"Ah! Wait!" Crossmon's attack was interrupted by the boy's plea.

Crossmon stopped his attack, and the flames engulfing his body instantly disappeared. The boy fumbled around in his pocket, and pulled out the red and black device he had before.

"I-I-I have this." the boy stuttered once again, trembling. Crossmon looked at it, inspecting the gadget. Crossmon gasped.

"A D-Stryke?"

" A D-what?" the boy asked, bewildered.

Crossmon pondered for a moment, then spoke.

"I sincerely apologize. Please enter." Said Crossmon, bowing.

The boy let out a sigh of relief. The giant monster pointed at the green bubble, and a hole appeared in it. The boy floated towards the opening, and into the bubble. Suddenly, gravity pulled him towards the planet, and he started falling again.

"Ahhhhh!" the boy screamed as he plummeted towards the ground. The surrounding, which appeared as a huge blur to the falling boy, was a giant, red rock canyon, with a beautiful, clear blue sky. He kept falling until he came to a sudden halt. Beneath him was a giant, floating, white flower petal in the air. The boy and the petal floated towards the ground until it came to a stop. The petal hovered above the red earth, and the boy hopped off. The petal floated away, until it was caught by a plantlike creature.

This creature was rather short, and unlike nothing the boy has ever seen before. It had a green, thick, stem like body, that was stubbed at the end, with no legs. It had big, green leaves for hands. It's bright yellow face resembled the sun, and showed a friendly expression. There were white flower petals around it's head. The petals rotated around the creature's head, allowing it to float in mid air. It's dark green, almond shaped eyes shone brightly. The giant flower petal shrunk, and the creature placed it in a missing petal spot on it's head. The creature giggled at the boy.

"Good job **Flowamon!**" exclaimed a female's voice in the distance. The boy turned to see an Asian girl, slightly shorter than him. She wore yellow overalls with a white t-shirt trimmed with bright green, under the overalls. Her shoulder length black hair was tied neatly in pigtails, bound with yellow bands. Round eyeglasses covered her hazel eyes. She walked with an open, yellow laptop in her hands towards the flowerlike creature. The creature floated towards the girl. They both looked at the boy. She walked up to the boy, and put one hand out.

"Hi, my name is Meilin, what's yours?"

"Chandler." said the boy, shaking her hand.

"Where am I?" Chandler asked. Meilin closed her laptop and straightened her glasses.

"You're in the Digital World." she informed Chandler.

"The Digital World, so does that mean everything here is digital?" asked Chandler. Meilin nodded.

"So who was that giant golden bird who almost destroyed me?" Chandler continued.

"That would be Crossmon. He guards the entrance to the digital world. You see that giant, green bubble surrounding this world?" explained Meilin.

"Yes." Chandler replied.

"That's the Digital world's firewall. Crossmon is the only one who can open and close the firewall. Anything can get out, but **nothing** gets in."

"Oh." Chandler nodded.

"This world is inhabited by creatures called Digital Monsters, or Digimon for short. Crossmon is a Digimon, and so is Flowamon." said Meilin, turning towards Flowamon. Chandler walked up to Flowamon and knelt to her.

"Thanks for saving my life, Flowamon." he said, smiling. Instantly, Flowamon darted behind Meilin's legs. Blushing, Flowamon peeked out and gave another, soft giggle.

"Don't worry, Flowamon's always shy around new people." Meilin reassured Chandler.

"Hmmm, it seems Crossmon made an exception for you. Normally he destroys anything that tries to enter."

"Yeah, I showed him this." said Chandler, pulling out the red and black device again.

"What is this thing anyway?"

"They're called D-Strykes." explained Meilin, pulling out a similar device. It looked exactly like Chandler's, only the grip and buttons were pale green, and the covering was yellow.

"Oh." Chandler nodded once again.

"I have another question. Who brought me here, and why am I here?" he asked.

"Do you normally ask this many questions?" said Meilin, smiling, but annoyed.

"Sorry." Chandler apologized.

"I brought you here." said Meilin.

"Why?" Chandler asked.

"Well, it's kind of confusing. I receive orders by e-mail from someone named MDG thedigtalworld. This person is also the one who brought me here in the first place. Well, today they sent me a command to recruit a new Digidestined. You, basically." Meilin continued.

"So, this MDG person, who is it?" asked Chandler.

"I don't know. I've been trying to ask where to find it, but all it replies is 'You will in time.' It's really frustrating."

"You see, any connection made from the Digital World to the real world results in a Digital Portal, and it's my job to create these portals to recruit Digidestined like yourself." Meilin explained.Chandler nodded, understandingly.

/_So that explains why my computer screen lit up, and how I got here in the first place._/ Chandler thought to himself. Meilin curiously inspected the area around him, confusing Chandler with her actions.

"I see, so you still don't have a partner Digimon."

"Partner Digimon?" Chandler asked.

"Yes. Every Digidestined is supposed to have a partner Digimon. Like Flowamon here. She's my partner, and I'm her partner." Meilin smiled at her.

"I'm...not that special." Said Flowamon, cheeks growing red.

"Well, let's get going. We have a mission." said Meilin, as she placed her laptop in it's green carrying bag, and placed it on her back.

"What mission?" asked Chandler.

"We're on a mission to defeat Pharaohmon before he fully awakens, and unleashes destruction and chaos upon the Digital World."

"So, why can't we just destroy him now?" Chandler asked. Meilin scratched her head, trying to come up with an answer.

"Heh, well, There are two problems. One, we're not strong enough on our own, and we need more reinforcements, and two..." Meilin trailed off.

"Two...?" Chandler asked.

"and two is...we don't know where he is! Eheheheh." explained Meilin, chuckling, but embarrassed. Chandler took a deep sigh. The group of three started walking through the canyon.

"So, where are going anyway?" asked Chandler.

"Well, we're trying to travel through this canyon, into a village on the other side. But first we have to pass through a forest." informed Meilin.

"A forest next to a canyon?" Chandler asked, confused. Meilin shrugged.

"Hey, it's the Digital World, nothing is ordinary here."

As the small group of three traveled along the hard, red earth, in the blazing hot sun, Chandler started complaining.

"Ah, It's too hot! I can't take anymore of this heat!"

"Well, we're in the middle of a canyon on a sunny day, what did you expect?" replied Meilin, stopping to bend down and tie her white sneakers. Flowamon stopped with her.

Chandler walked ahead. Accidentally, he tripped over a medium sized, brown rock, jutting out of the ground. Flowamon gave another giggle. Frustrated by the heat, Chandler kicked the rock. "Stupid rock!" he yelled. Suddenly, the ground shook, and the area in front of Chandler crumbled to reveal a gigantic monster arising from the earth. The monster was brown, with long arms with fists the size of huge boulders. He had a mask made of metal, and appeared to be made out of stone. It's eyes were pure white, as if it were possessed. Meilin stood up and noticed the giant monster. Flowamon gasped.

"Hmmm..." Meilin hummed, and sat on a large, flat, nearby rock, with Flowamon following right behind. She opened up her yellow laptop and started using it. The humongous, stone-made monster's roar echoed throughout the canyon. Suddenly, Chandler's D-Stryke started shining. He took it out of his pocket and examined it, then pressed a button. A small hologram opened up on his D-Stryke, which gave the monster's picture, followed by some text.

"Golemon, Virus Type." Chandler read aloud.

"He's at the Champion level. Special attacks: Golemon Punch, and Crimson Curse." Chandler stood there, puzzled. He didn't understand what it meant.

"Golemon Punch!" yelled the Digimon, as one of his large fists fell towards Chandler.

Narrowly, Chandler dodged the attack by running away from it. Golemon's punch shook the earth as it made impact.

/_I don't understand. Golemon are usually peaceful Digimon. Why would it attack?_/ thought Meilin, as she typed. Flowamon nudged her.

"Meilin...shouldn't we help him?" she asked, concerned.

"No. He can do this on his own. Besides, I want to see what he's really capable of." Flowamon nodded in response, worried about Chandler.

"Golemon Punch!" yelled the golem Digimon again, as he sent another punch towards Chandler.

"Hey, I'm sorry for calling you stupid!" Chandler apologized, once again dodging the attack. Golemon roared.

"Hey!" Chandler yelled back to Meilin.

"Aren't you going to do something!" he asked. Meilin kept typing.

"**I** don't have to do anything. It's your fight." she said, sharply. Chandler groaned.

"Oh, and a piece of advice. Hold your D-Stryke, and yell "D-Stryke Activate."

"Why?" Chandler asked, confused.

"Just do it." she commanded.

Chandler ran from another punch and took a deep breath. He held his D-Stryke in the air. "D-Stryke! Activate!" Chandler yelled, and with those words, two, long, red blades made out of light, shot out of both ends of Chandler's D-Stryke.

"Hey, it worked!" he yelled in triumph.

/_A lance? Impressive._/ Meilin thought, as she observed the battle.

"Golemon Punch!" shouted Golemon again, as he sent another punch at Chandler.

This time, the punch hit the ground, sending a wave of dust at Chandler. He covered his eyes with his arms. The gust was so strong, it knocked him off of his feet. Chandler got back up. He looked at his weapon, and then at Meilin.

"What do I do with this thing!" he asked, yelling.

"Figure it out." Meilin responded, paying attention to her computer.

Chandler didn't understand why Meilin was being so unhelpful, but he quickly turned his attention back to Golemon. Golemon spotted Chandler, and ran at him. Chandler was frozen with fear.

/_What can I do? He's just to strong._/ he thought, begining to doubt himself.

"Golemon--!" Golemon yelled, raising it's fist. "Hurry!" Flowamon yelled, worried.

"--Punch!" shouted Golemon as it's large, rock hard fist came slamming down towards Chandler.

Chandler gulped, and stood his ground. He quickly pointed his red lance at Golemon's fist. Golemon's fist made contact with the lance, and with a howl of pain, Golemon stabbed his fist on Chandler's lance. He staggered back, almost losing his balance. Golemon was overwhelmed with frustration, and went rampant. He was stomping all over the place, making the ground shake. His roaring sounded like thunder as he displayed his anger. Blinded by rage, he randomly turned towards Meilin and Flowamon, slowly running in their direction, shaking the earth with his stomping.

/_He's stomping towards Meilin and Flowamon! They'll be crushed!_/ thought Chandler, scared at the thought.

Golemon's large foot was right above Meilin and Flowamon. Flowamon panicked, while Meilin kept her cool.

"Meilin...we have to get out of here!" Flowamon warned.

"Just stay here." Meilin reassured Flowamon.

/_There's nothing I can do! But they need my help!_/ Chandler fought with himself. Golemon's foot came crashing down above Meilin and Flowamon.

"Meilin! Flowamon! Look out!" Chandler screamed, but they didn't move.

Meilin gave a smirk, with her eyes closed. Chandler yelled with frustration, and gave one big slash with his lance. A large, red blade of light ripped through Golemon. Golemon stopped dead in his tracks, and fell backwards, unconscious. Golemon moaned with pain.

/_I did it._/ Chandler thought to himself, with a sigh of relief.

He then collapsed to the ground, on his hands and knees. Meilin noticed a black shadow with red eyes, leak from Golemon. It silently slid across the ground, and seeped into a crevice in the earth.

/_It's no doubt Pharaohmon's doing._/ She thought to herself.

Flowamon gave a sigh of relief. Meilin closed her laptop, stood up, and walked towards Chandler, who was panting from exhaustion. She helped him up.

"Nice job, for your first time." she congratulated Chandler, smiling.

"What were you thinking! You could've been crushed! What if I didn't stop him! You guys would've been pancakes!" Chandler snapped back yelling.

"But it worked, didn't it?" Meilin winked. Flowamon giggled at their argument.

"Hmph!" said Chandler, turning his head away from Meilin.

"Putting your lives in danger to make me attack." Chandler mumbled.

He smiled, then chuckled. The group of three set off, across the canyon until they came to a cliff. Flowamon floated ahead and looked down.

"Umm...it's the forest." she said to Meilin.

"We finally made it!" Chandler yelled victoriously. Meilin smiled.

In the depths of an eerie, dark crypt, with walls, pillars, and floors made of stone, lay a golden sarcophagus, atop a stone altar. Torches in the room instantly set fire and illuminated the area. Small pictures and symbols spread across the walls were revealed in the light. The area was revealed to be an Egyptian tomb. Within the golden sarcophagus, two glowing, red crimson eyes opened in the darkness, and a cold, gruesome voice was heard. "They've arrived...It's time I set my plans into action..."

**Next: Episode 2: New Allies? Casey and Bearmon!**


	3. Episode 2:New Allies? Casey and Bearmon!

**Digimon: Digital Defenders**

Episode 2: New Allies? Casey and Bearmon!

"So what do we do now?" asked Chandler, after a long period of silence, standing at the edge of the cliff with Meilin and Flowamon. Standing before them was a lush green forest, with trees so tall; they almost touched the blue sky.

"What do you think? We go down!" snapped Meilin in response, which made Chandler flinch.

"Heh, sorry." Chandler apologized for the dumb question.

Meilin nodded at Flowamon, and Flowamon nodded back. The little flower Digimon plucked a petal from her head and gently threw it off the cliff. The petal then glowed a bright yellow, and grew into a large white petal, which floated in midair above the forest. The petal stood right next to the edge of the cliff. 

"Thanks Flowamon!" Meilin thanked Flowamon with a smile, which made Flowamon's face grow red with embarrassment.

"It…It was nothing." Said Flowamon modestly. Meilin carefully stepped off the cliff onto the large white petal, and sat down. Flowamon followed, floating onto the petal. They both turned to look at Chandler.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Hop on." Commanded Meilin.

"Oh, sorry. Here I come!" yelled Chandler, as he walked back a couple of steps, and ran towards the edge of the cliff.

"No! Wait!" Meilin yelled at Chandler, but it was already too late. He jumped of the cliff and directly onto the petal. Suddenly, the petal gave way under their weight, and they were sent falling toward the ground, screaming loudly.

"You idiot! You were supposed to step on gently!" Meilin yelled at Chandler.

"Sorry!" apologized Chandler, as they hurtled towards the ground. The petal hit the slope of the cliff and began to slide down like a sled on snow. The group of three held onto the petal with all their strength, and continued to scream.

"Hey, this is pretty fun!" yelled Chandler with delight, as they continued to slide with tremendous speed. Meilin gave a sigh. They continued to slide towards the ledge at the bottom of the cliff.

"Brace yourselves…" warned Flowamon.

In an instant, they flew off the ledge, and hit the ground with a crash. The result of the crash left the three entangled in a pile of arms and legs, with Chandler unfortunately at the bottom.

"Ugh" moaned Meilin as her and Flowamon got off of Chandler, who was dizzy from being crushed by the two. Meilin brushed the dirt off her yellow overalls.

"Sorry." Flowamon apologized sheepishly.

"It's not your fault." She replied, giving a quick glare at Chandler, who was sitting up rubbing his head. He caught Meilin's eyes, and gulped.

"S-Sorry?" He answered with weak smile.

"You!" She exclaimed angrily.

Instantly, she dashed at him, and yanked him up by the collar of his shirt. Ignoring Chandler's yelling and pleading, she spun him around by his collar and threw him face first into the nearest tree trunk. Chandler slid down the trunk, and slumped to the ground twitching in pain. Flowamon gave a small giggle. Meilin grunted, and she and Flowamon continued on their way. But, little did the group of travelers know, a cluster of eyes watched the event, and soon dissapeared amongst the trees.

"So, how long is going to be before we arrive at the village?" asked Chandler.

"Who knows, this forest is pretty big. It could take about six hours at the most, That's if we stay on track."

"Six hours!" Chandler replied miserably.

"Six hours." Flowamon confirmed.

The tall trees shaded the entire forest, with little cracks of sunlight peeking through their green leaves and long branches. Trees after trees were all that surrounded them. The buzzing of insects and the chirping of birds could be heard. The sound of twigs snapping and leaves crunching on the dirt floor under the group's feet filled the air.

Meilin felt a tug on her overalls. She looked down to see a green leaf of a hand tugging her. It was Flowamon.

"Meilin. I'm a bit tired. May we please take a rest?" asked Flowamon. Meilin thought for a moment, then responded.

"Well, I don't know how you can get tired from floating, but, sure, why not?" said Meilin, which made Flowamon smile.

The group traveled onward, until they came into clearing. In the clearing, was a large, flat stone, with it's bottom covered in moss. A ray of light shone down upon it like a spotlight.

"We can rest there." Said Meilin, pointing at the rock. Flowamon quickly floated to the stone and sat down.

"This looks like the brightest part of the forest." commented Flowamon, while basking in the sunlight. 

"It sure looks like it. Come on, Chandler." Meilin beckoned to Chandler, who miserably followed behind. Hearing the "rest" snapped Chandler out of his miserable state.

"Finally! A rest spot!" he exclaimed, rushing to the stone to sit.

"You know, fighting takes a lot out of you. I thought we'd never stop." Said Chandler, sitting down.

Meilin walked to the stone and took a seat, right next to Flowamon, who was relaxing, relieved to take a break. She took off her glasses, and polished them with a cloth from her pocket, then put them back on. She took a deep breath and looked up at the sky. It was pretty peaceful, until her peace was interrupted when Chandler asked her a question.

"Say, are we the only humans here in the Digital World?" he asked. She pondered for a moment and spoke. 

"Well, actually--" Meilin was interrupted again by a blipping sound. She dug into her pocket, and pulled out her yellow and pale green D-Stryke. The screen lit up and projected a map. Flowamon got up looked into the map with Meilin. The map was gray, with a faint out line of the area. In a cluster, there were two yellow dots and a red dot together. They looked up on the map, to see a blue dot making the blipping noise. The blue dot was moving closer to the other three dots.

"A blue dot? Could it be?" Meilin asked Flowamon. Flowamon gave a shrug of her leaves.

"'Could it be' what?" asked Chandler, sitting up and paying attention to their conversation, confused.

Out of nowhere, a black and white soccer ball rolled out from a cluster of trees towards Meilin, which came to a halt by tapping against her shoe.

/_A soccer ball?_/ She thought to herself. Something was familiar about the ball that gave her an idea about its owner.

The group heard a noise beyond the trees, which sounded like panting. Chandler instantly got up and became alert.

"Something's coming!" said Chandler apprehensively, turning his attention to a rustling bush.

"D-Stryke--!" yelled Chandler, pulling out his device, but was stopped by Meilin.

"Wait! It's ok." Meilin reassured Chandler, finally figuring out who it was.

From out of the bushes, ran another little creature, around the size of Flowamon, but a tad bigger. It was short, and wore a blue baseball cap worn backwards. The cap had the word "BEARS" printed on it. Two little ears poked out of both sides of its cap. The darkness of the forest made it grayish-brown fur appear even darker. It had blue, belt like bands tied around its arms, with a larger one around its body like a sash. The Digimon finally came to a halt, panting out of exhaustion.

"Hi Bearmon." Greeted a shy Flowamon. Bearmon looked up to spot the source of the voice. He spotted the familiar group and gave a large grin.

"Hey guys!" yelled Bearmon, running up to them. Judging from its boyish voice, it appeared to be a male Digimon.

"Have any of you seen my ball?" he asked, scanning the area for his ball.

"Here you go." Said Meilin, picking up the ball and handing it to him.

"Ah! Thanks!" said Bearmon, as he thanked Meilin with wide eyes. He took off his blue cap, to reveal a lock of grayish-brown fur on his head, that resembled a bang of actual hair. He took the large soccer ball, pushing it into his smaller cap, and it disappeared without a trace. Without him noticing, Chandler was watching the whole event.

"Amazing." said Chandler, astounded, catching Bearmon's attention.

"Hey, who's that?" Bearmon asked, pointing a claw at Chandler.

"Oh, that's Chandler," pointed out Flowamon with a blush. "He's new."

"Oh, hi!" Bearmon greeted Chandler with a wave of his paw.

Chandler's eyes grew wide with excitement as Bearmon talked. Bearmon was a bit intimidated, so he took a step back.

"He's...so...cute!" yelled Chandler.

"What?" asked a dumbfounded Bearmon, with his jaw hanging.

Instantly, Chandler dashed at Bearmon and snatched him up, squeezing him with a big hug, rubbing his cheek against Bearmon's.

"Awwww! He's just like a fluffy teddy bear!" said Chandler smiling, still continuing his glomping assault on Bearmon.

"It's nice to meet you and all, but I can't breathe!" complained Bearmon, finally breaking free from Chandler's grasp, starting to run away from Chandler.

"Hey! Wait!" yelled Chandler, chasing after Bearmon.

"A guy who likes cute things. Weird." Meilin commented, watching Chandler chase Bearmon around the area. Flowamon giggled at Bearmon's predicament.

"You're so adorable! I could just eat you up!" said Chandler, still chasing Bearmon down.

/_Eat me!_/ Bearmon thought to himself, frightened.

"Help!" Bearmon yelled, his voice echoing throughout the forest. Suddenly, there was a rustle in a nearby tree. Out of nowhere, a figure jumped out of tree, like a shadow, and intercepted Chandler's chase, by jumping in front of him and punching him in the stomach. Chandler stumbled back and fell to the floor, clutching his stomach in pain.

"Chandler!" yelled Meilin, running to Chandler's aid, with Flowamon floating behind.

"Casey! That wasn't necessary!" said Meilin looking at the figure standing before them.

/_Casey?_/ thought Chandler as he pulled himself together. He looked up to identify his assailant. The figure that stood before them was a tall, white female. She had very long, dark brown hair, tied in a ponytail, which stretched down her back, and down to her blue jeans. She wore a white, long sleeved baseball shirt that had blue sleeves, which reached a little past her elbows. She wore a backwards baseball cap similar to Bearmon's, with a long bang of hair that stuck out of the opening.

"He had it coming." Said the girl, shrugging. Her voice had a mature and serious tone to it. Chandler spotted Bearmon, who was hiding behind her legs.

"Heh, I'm sorry. I kind of have a weakness for cute things." Apologized Chandler.

"But, I've never met a girl who could throw a punch so strong." He complimented.

"Mmhmm!" hummed Bearmon, nodding in agreement, and stepping from behind Casey's legs.

"No one can beat Casey! She's the best!" said Bearmon admiringly, looking up at Casey.

"Hmm." Casey responded with a smirk.

Finally getting up from the ground, Chandler put out his hand for Casey to shake.

"Hi, I'm Chandler." Greeted Chandler with a large grin. Casey simply looked down at his hand, and turned away from him. Chandler stood there, jaws wide open, as Casey left him to sit on the stone.

"So, what brings you here?" Casey asked Meilin, with a friendlier voice tone.

"Well, we were heading past the canyon, to the next village for supplies, when we found Chandler. You know, the new Digidestined recruit I told you about?"

Casey shot a glance at Chandler, who was staring off into space. Chandler noticed Casey, and gave a small wave of his hand.

"So he's a Digidestined, just like you and Casey?" asked Bearmon.

"Humph, that's hard to believe. Why did you bring him here?" Retorted Casey.

"I think he is. He has a D-Stryke just like you guys." Flowamon added in, blushing.

"Oh yeah." said Chandler, digging through his pockets, and finally pulling out a familiar device, and showing it to the group.

"He also defeated a possessed Golemon." Flowamon continued the conversation.

"Oh please, It probably went easy on him." Said Casey, continuing her insulting.

"Hey, it was rather difficult." Broke in Chandler, trying to defend himself.

"Okay, so you have a D-Stryke. Where's your partner?" asked Casey, returning to her less friendly voice tone.

"Partner? I...don't have one." Said Chandler, looking at the ground.

"Then it's obvious. You're not a Digidestined." Explained Casey.

"I am too!" Chandler shot back, with an arising anger in his voice. He didn't know why Casey was being so mean to him.

"But…" Flowamon interrupted, and having the whole group pay attention to her. Flowamon blushed timidly.

"But… if he's not a Digidestined, then why would he be chosen? Why would he have a D-Stryke?" Flowamon continued, but instantly quieted down.

"It was a mistake. He's nothing more than an inexperienced kid, who doesn't know what he's doing, or about the danger we're facing." Said Casey, cold-heartedly.

"That's not true!" Chandler shot back again, more angry this time. With a grunt, he turned away from the group, running deeper into the forest.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Bearmon yelled after Chandler, until Chandler disappeared into the field of bushes and trees.

"Casey!" Meilin snapped at Casey. "That was uncalled for! I'm going after him." Said Meilin, picking up her laptop bag.

"Wait, let him go. He'll be back." said Casey, with confidence in her words, stopping Meilin from leaving.

"I hope you're right." said Meilin, worried.

Once again, the pair of clustered eyes observed the argument, and in a flash, disappeared amongst the trees.

/_I deserve to be here just as much as her!_/ thought an upset Chandler, blowing off steam, while running through the woods. Chandler finally stopped running, to catch his breath. He spotted a tree stump, and sat down, panting. He pulled himself together, took out his red and black D-Stryke.

/_What does she know? She had no right insulting me like that._/ thought Chandler, debating with himself.

/_But still…I have to be here for a reason._/ thought Chandler, getting up from the stump, putting his D-Stryke back in his pocket. Suddenly, Chandler heard a rustling in the trees.

"Who's there!" yelled Chandler, looking up into the trees. He spotted nothing but branches and leaves.

Getting scared, he backed up against the nearest tree trunk. He began to hear a raspy, heavy breathing from above. He looked up, to see a monster standing above him. It was a large, monstrous spider, with black bristly skin. It's face was yellow, with cluster of nine green eyes, and two large horns protruding out of both sides of it's head. It's large, sharp and slimy fangs drooled saliva on Chandler's shoulder.

"B-B-Bug…" stuttered Chandler, frozen with fear. The large spider cackled, and snatched up Chandler in a flash, who finally let out a scream. Overwhelmed with fear, Chandler passed out. Instantly, the two disappeared amidst the trees. 

"AAAAH!" a girly shriek echoed throughout the forest.

"Chandler!" said Flowamon instantly. The rest of the group suddenly became alert.

"I knew I shouldn't have let him go!" said Meilin, picking up her bag, and running off into the forest, with Flowamon floating behind.

"Hey! Wait up!" yelled Bearmon, running after the two.

"He screams like a girl? Well, isn't he a prize." Casey said sarcastically, shaking her head and smirking. She then started running behind the others, into the forest.

Coming back into consciousness, Chandler looked around his surroundings, to notice everything upside-down. He tried yelling for help, but his voice was muffled. He looked up at his body, to see it wholly tied up with spider webs, hanging him upside-down, from his feet, up to his mouth. He was stuck on a giant spider web, supported by two long trees. He struggled to move, but it was no use. Suddenly, a large figured stood in front of him. It was the large spider monster who kidnapped him. It's face was right in front of his, and it began to speak.

"Hello dear, well aren't you looking delicious today!" it said, snarling with a raspy, female voice. It's horrible breath made Chandler's eyes water, and made him gag on the stench. He started thrashing his body around, trying to get loose, but instead his red and black D-Stryke slipped out of his pocket, and out of the spider webs, falling ground. His D-Stryke lit up, and projected the familiar information screen, which showed a picture of the spider monster and read:

Dokugumon  
Champion Level  
Attribute: Virus  
Attacks: Poison Thread, Poison Cobweb

"It's no use, my dear. You're trapped!" she spoke again. She then looked at the ground and noticed Chandler's D-Stryke. Chandler let out another muffled yell.

"Oh, you won't be needing this." said Dokugumon, kicking Chandler's D-Stryke away from him, with one of it's eight legs.

"Now, if you don't mind, I have to get ready for dinner. We're having human!" Dokugumon cackled, leaping into the trees.

Taking a sigh of relief at Dokugumon's exit, Chandler started thinking.

/_I'm going to get eaten! Look what I've got myself into now! I wish Meilin and the other were here right now._/

Suddenly, Chandler had a flashback of when he got angry at Casey, and ran into the forest.

/_I acted like a complete brat! Maybe she was right, I am just an inexperienced kid with no knowledge of what's going on, But..._/ thought Chandler, and had another flashback. He noticed how Casey was acting so calm and smug during their argument.

/_Wait a second! She was testing me! She was seeing how I would react!_/ realizing this, he looked down, well, up, in shame and embarrassment.

Running through the forest, Meilin, Flowamon, Bearmon and Casey stopped to catch their breath. Meilin pulled out her D-Stryke, and the map projected from the screen. There were two yellow dots, and two blue dots clustered together. A single red dot stood still, but was quite a distance away from them.

"He's nearby, but he's not moving." Meilin announced to the group.

"Not moving? Could he be…" said Flowamon, with a tone of concern rising in her voice.

"No way. We've got to keep moving!" said Bearmon, reassuring Flowamon. Flowamon and Meilin both nodded, and the two started running, while Flowamon floated.

"Why are you so hung up over him?" asked Casey, who stood still, with her arms folded, stopping the three from going. Meilin and the others turned around.

"_Why_? You know why. Because we need him. We need all the help we can get to defeat Pharaohmon." she responded with a serious tone.

"But now, he needs our help." said Flowamon, blushing.

"Come on Casey, you have to help. You're the best, remember?" said Bearmon, trying to persuade Casey. Casey sighed in response.

"Fine. If he's that important to you." said Casey. Meilin, Flowamon and Bearmon all gave a smiling nod, and they continued running.

Branches and leaves brushed past the group as they ran deeper into the forest. Finally, they saw an opening in the trees, and entered into another clearing. The clearing was completely empty, until they spotted Chandler, stuck on a gigantic spider web, wrapped up in white webs.

"There he is!" pointed out Bearmon. The group ran up to the tied up Chandler, who was yelling with a muffled voice, nodding his head in their direction.

"What?" asked Bearmon, puzzled.

"Get away from my meal!" a voice snarled from above. It was Dokugumon, who jumped down from the trees behind them. The group turned around to face the beast.

"It's a Dokugumon!" Flowamon identified the large spider Digimon.

"Ooh, more humans and Digimon! I'm going to have feast tonight!" said Dokugumon, cackling again.

"Hmph, so you want a fight?" said Casey, pulling a D-Stryke out of her pocket. Casey's D-Stryke resembled both Chandler's and Meilin's, but hers had a blue cover, with a dark silver gripped handle. She nodded at Meilin, who nodded in return, pulling out her D-Stryke.

"D-Stryke! Activate!" yelled the two girls in unison. With those words, Casey's D-Stryke shined blue, and Meilin's D-Stryke shined yellow. Casey's D-Stryke split into two, and formed two magnums (guns) made entirely out of blue light.

A curved yellow rod made entirely out of yellow light, shot out of both ends of Meilin's D-Stryke, connected by a shining yellow string, creating an archery bow.

"Flowamon! help Chandler!" Meilin yelled to Flowamon.

"You too, Bearmon!" commanded Casey. Both the two Digimon nodded in response and turned to the tied up Chandler.

"Poison Thread!" yelled Dokugumon, spraying purple, poisonous thread from it's mouth at the two girls. Nearly hitting them, they both jumped out of the way. A poisonous thread hit Meilin's white sneaker, causing a little piece of it to bubble. Meilin observed her nearly melted shoe, and yelled to Casey.

"Casey! Watch out for Dokugumon's thread! It can melt solid objects!" she informed. Casey nodded, and pointed her guns at Dokugumon. She pulled the triggers, and shot two shining blue bullets at Dokugumon. Dokugumon was shot in her face, and stumbled a few steps back. Dokugumon then lunged at Casey, knocking her down with one of her eight legs.

"Oh, you're really asking for it now, lady." said Casey, slowing getting up. Dokugumon was already advancing on Casey. Meilin ran to the side of Dokugumon, and pulled back the yellow string of her bow, causing a shining yellow arrow to materialize between the string and her fingers. She released the string, and shot an arrow directly into Dokugumon's hind, right leg, injuring her, causing her to stumble back in pain.

"Petal Blade!" yelled Flowamon, as she plucked a white petal from her head and threw it at Chandler. The petal shaply and instantly cut through the spider webs around Chandler, like a hot knife, and returned to Flowamon. Chandler was freed, and fell to the floor. Flowamon then used the same petal to cut through the webs binding Chandler. Bearmon then helped him up.

"You guys came for me. Thanks." said a joyous Chandler, getting up on his feet.

"Well, what did you expect? You're our friend now!" said Bearmon, happily.

"I think this belongs to you." said Flowamon, holding out Chandler's D-Stryke, blushing.

"Thanks!" said Chandler, as the three rushed to the battlefield.

"Little Bear Justice Fist!" yelled Bearmon, as he swung his right arm, with closed eyes, charging towards Dokugumon. His fist glowed a light blue as he swung it around. Suddenly, Bearmon tripped on a rock, and fell face first into ground. Wincing, Bearmon tried to hold back tears. Casey gave a sigh of embarrassment.

"My turn! D-Stryke! Activate!" yelled Chandler, as two red blades of light shot out of his D-Stryke, forming a lance. He then leaped at Dokugumon and striked her in her other leg with his lance, causing her to fall. He then raised his lance to strike again.

"Wait! Don't destroy her!" yelled Meilin, stopping his attack.

"Why not?" asked Chandler.

"Look at her eyes! They're not glowing white!" she continued.

"So?" replied Chandler.

"So, she's not possessed, there's no reason to finish her off." explained Meilin.

"You'd be killing an innocent Digimon." said Flowamon.

"Innocent? She tried to eat Chandler!" complained Bearmon, getting up from the ground.

"She's right. Destroying her would be pointless to our cause." said Casey, ending the conversation.

"I'm out of here!" yelled a defeated Dokugumon, getting up and leaping into the trees, scurrying away.

"I did it! Again!" yelled Chandler victoriously. He sat down on the ground in exhaustion. He sighed in relief, and looked up to see a blue magnum pointed at his head. Paralyzed with fear, Chandler only sat there, staring at Casey, who was standing, holding him at gunpoint.

"Look kid, you may have won today, but don't get too cocky. There are bigger and badder Digimon roaming around." said a serious Casey. Meilin, Flowamon, and Bearmon stood there, watching the confrontation. Chandler smiled, and put his hand in front of Casey's gun.

"I know. I'm sorry." apologized Chandler. Casey, surprised by his action, shook her head and smirked.

"You still have a lot to learn." commented Casey, grabbing Chandler's hand and pulling him up to his feet.

"The name's Casey." Casey continued, shaking Chandler's hand. Chandler gave a large smile.

"Hey Look!" said Bearmon, pointing to an opening behind a group of trees.

"It's the entrance to the village!" Flowamon rejoiced.

"Well let's get going!" yelled Meilin, running towards the exit with Flowamon and Bearmon. Casey started running, but turned around to Chandler.

"What are you waiting for? Come on." she beckoned, with another smug expression on her face. Chandler nodded, and followed Casey out of the greenery that was the forest.

**Next: Chandler! Find Your Partner!**


	4. Episode 3: Chandler! Find Your Partner!

**Digimon: Digital Defenders**

**Episode 3: Chandler! Find Your Partner!**

"We're here!" announced Flowamon excitedly, as the group exited the forest, emerging from a cluster of thick tree trunks, with Bearmon, Meilin, and Casey trailing behind her.

"So this is it?" asked Chandler, pushing away a stray tree branch while exiting the forest last. The town that stood before them was rather civilized, with houses and buildings perfectly lined up next to each other that were made of brown adobe. The dirt paved roads sent up clouds of dust as the group walked.

"Yup, welcome to Bustle Town!" welcomed Meilin, happy to find civilization. The city was full of commotion. Digimon of all shapes and sizes, walked around, conversed, and bought items at local shops.

"Bustle Town? Why is it called that?" asked Chandler again. Suddenly, without Chandler noticing, purple penguin Digimon, carrying a small brown box in it's wing-like, clawed hands, was sped towards him on a blue skateboard. Hearing the skateboard's wheels rolling on the ground, Casey instantly grabbed the collar of Chandler's red shirt and yanked him out of the way, just narrowly missing impact with the skateboarder. 

"Sorry!" yelled the Digimon as it sped away. After that, a tall, hairy, slim yellow ape-like Digimon, with green armbands and strange markings, carrying a large box, ran through the group, and bumped into Chandler, almost making him fall.

"Excuse me!" yelled the monkey Digimon as it kept running. Then suddenly, a stampede of small, purple, aquatic Digimon that resembled tadpoles, with finned tails, rushed past Chandler's feet, making him trip and land on his bottom.

"That's why." answered Casey in response.

"It's called Bustle Town because everyone's so busy!" said Bearmon.

"How surprising." commented Chandler sarcastically.

"I'm so hungry! Fighting takes a lot out of you, you know." complained Chandler with a grumbling stomach, as they walked amongst the crowded streets.

"Me too." moped a hungry Bearmon, rubbing his white furred stomach.

"What are you talking about? It's not exactly like you've done a lot of fight--" said Meilin, but was interrupted by her growling stomach. Meilin let out a chuckle of embarrassment. Walking with folded arms, Casey's stomach grumbled as well, sighing in response to her hunger.

Feeling a tug on her overalls again, Meilin looked down to see a familiar face that belonged to Flowamon.

"Meilin…I'm quite famished myself." spoke a sheepish Flowamon.

Letting out a sigh, Meilin straightened her glasses and spoke again.

"Fine. There's this diner a couple of blocks from here, that's run by a Kokatorimon. We'll eat there, and then we're back on the road, okay?"

"Yay!" cheered Chandler, Bearmon, and Flowamon in unison. Casey gave a satisfied smirk, while Meilin let out another sigh.

.

"Well, we're here." said Meilin, as the group stood in front of the restaurant. Made of hard lumber, the brown restaurant was at least one story high, and gave off a very sturdy look. By the way the restaurant's condition looked, you could tell that the owner took very good care of it, and kept it in good shape. "Tori-Tori Diner" in big white letters, is what the red sign above the building read.

"Tori-Tori Diner?" Chandler read aloud, as they pushed open the wooden swing door and walked in.

The interior of the diner gave off a very western feel. Almost everything was made of wood. Wooden stools stood perfectly lined up in front the side of the bar's wooden counter, which stood to their right.

To the left, three large wooden tables with their own chairs had their own individual window, with a good view of outside. For a very busy city, the diner was surprisingly empty, except for a creature behind the counter.

"Why, hello Meilin and friends!" rang the creatures voice in a southern accent, as it caught the group's attention.

"Hello Kokatorimon!" greeted the group in unison, minus Chandler, who simply gawked at the creature. The group walked to the bartender standing behind the counter. Standing around seven feet tall, the creature greatly resembled a rooster. Donned in white feathers that ruffled when it moved, it also had a Mohawk of black feathers on its head. The rooster Digimon also sported an array of red tipped tail feathers, like a peacock.

"Well what brings you here today?" asked Kokatorimon, using his wings for hands to dry an empty beer mug with a white cloth.

"We were passing through, when we deciding to get a meal." explained Casey with folded arms.

"Oh." said Kokatorimon, nodding his big yellow beak, avoiding Casey's serious glance.

"I see you've got yourselves a new tagalong." said Kokatorimon, eyeing Chandler curiously, with his large red eyes, who was still gawking at the Digimon.

"Yeah, this is Chandler." said Bearmon, introducing the boy.

"He's new." added in Flowamon, shyly. Giving an understanding nod, Kokatorimon talked to Chandler.

"Hello, son, my name is Kokatorimon. I run this here establishment." continued Kokatorimon, who observed Chandler, wondering why he was still staring at him.

"You're a big chicken." commented an amazed Chandler. Kokatorimon chuckled loudly.

"He's a little spacey, isn't he?" Kokatorimon whispered to the rest of the group. Flowamon giggled.

"Apparently." said Meilin, sighing.

"Uh, what about the food?" Bearmon chimed in.

"Oh! I'm sorry! Must've slipped my mind! Take a seat!" apologized Kokatorimon, chuckling, and ushering the group to an empty table.

"So, what'll it be?" asked Kokatorimon, pulling a pen and notepad out of the pocket of his light blue apron.

"I'm feeling like bacon and eggs today. Yeah, I'll take that." decided Meilin.

"I'll just take a cheeseburger." ordered Casey.

"I'll have a cheeseburger, too." said Bearmon, following Casey.

"May a have a fruit salad, please?" requested a blushing Flowamon.

"You got it!" said Kokatorimon, putting the notepad back in his apron, and dashed with lightning speed, into the kitchen behind the bar.

"Why didn't you order anything?" Meilin asked Chandler.

"Because…" Chandler trailed off.

"Because?" asked Casey.

"Because I have no money!" yelled a whimpering Chandler, pulling out empty pockets from his black jeans, aside from his D-Stryke. The whole group let out a horrified gasp.

"Here ya go!" rang Kokatorimon, running back and sliding plates of food to their respective customers.

"Thanks! Let's eat!" yelled the group in unison, minus Chandler, who stood their, hungry.

"Wow, that smells good…" commented Chandler dreamily, as he smelled the group's cuisine from afar.

"Say, can I have some?" asked Chandler, leaning over Casey and Bearmon's shoulders while they were eating, who both hissed at him in return, sending him jumping back in fear. Chandler then looked at Meilin and Flowamon, who both looked away, as if they didn't see him.

"You guys are mean." Chandler moped, as he let out a disappointed sigh.

"Why don't you just get a job?" asked Bearmon, while chewing his cheeseburger.

"A job? Who's going to hire me?" questioned Chandler, miserably.

"This town's full of busy people. Finding an odd job is easy." explained Meilin, who took a bite out of her bacon.

"Fine. I'll look." said Chandler, sighing again. He then left the diner. The rest of the group simply shrugged, and continued to eat their food.

/_A job? Where am I going to find one in this place?_/ thought Chandler to himself, as he walked along the dirt road. Suddenly, Chandler heard grunting noise from afar. Tracking the source of the noise, he walked around a corner, and through a narrow alley, when he spotted a small, wooden cottage. The small home looked old and tattered, as if it were about to collapse. The wood looked aged and weak. Walking closer, he spotted a small, feminine Digimon, grunting and jumping, trying to reach a dusty window. She appeared to be struggling, and needed help, as far as Chandler could observe.

"A job opportunity. How convenient." commented Chandler to himself, as he walked up to the struggling Digimon.

"Um, do you need any help?" asked Chandler, causing the Digimon to turn around and notice him.

"Why yes, yes I do." spoke the Digimon in a raspy, old lady's voice. The small Digimon appeared to be very old, with wrinkles covering her entire face. Her dusty gray hair was neatly tied in a bun, and her bangs covered her eyes. Carrying an old broom in one hand, she also wore a faded green robe with red and purple patterns in various areas.

"I'm trying to clean my windows, and as you can see, I'm too short to reach it! Will you be a darling and help me? I'll reward you for your troubles."

"Okay, sure thing!" said Chandler, opening the old wooden fence gate and walking on the dried up, crunchy grassed lawn.

"Here you go." said the old Digimon, passing Chandler a rusted metal bucket of water, and a tattered cloth.

"By the way, my name is Babamon. I sure wish there were more Digimon as helpful as you around these parts, although you're the first human I've seen in awhile. 

"I'm on it!" said Chandler, and with a fast pace, scrubbed and wiped all of the cottage's dirty windows clean.

"Impressive! Oh, your reward." praised Babamon, clapping her little hands. She then reached into her robe's pocket, and pulled out a small purple purse. She opened it and pulled out a small wad of money in paper U.S. dollars. She then handed it to Chandler. Chandler also noticed that Babamon had a lot more money in her purse.

"Thank you, but this is too much. I can't accept this." replied a modest Chandler.

"Nonsense. You deserve it. Here." said Babamon, grabbing Chandler's hand with amazing strength, and placing the money in his palm.

"Um, thanks." said Chandler, putting the money in his jeans pocket.

"Oh, no problem at all." said a beaming Babamon.

"Uh Babamon? If you have so much money, then why do you live in a place like this?" asked Chandler.

"Well…" said Babamon, scratching her cheek. She then looked up at the sky.

"When you become old like me, you tend to be content with what you already have. I lived my life, and now it's time I settled down. I still live in this rundown shack because I'm happy living here. I lived here ever since I was a little Digimon, and I feel satisfied here. You get my point?" Babamon explained to Chandler.

"Yeah, I guess." Said Chandler.

"Good then. You see, you're young. Chase your dreams, and don't rest until they come true. Always live your life to the fullest, and never give up." advised Babamon.

"Now go! Continue your journey!" continued Babamon, rushing Chandler off of her property, continuously poking Chandler in his backside with her broom.

"Goodbye." waved Babamon, grinning.

"Bye." Chandler bode farewell to the old Digimon, and continued on his way.

"Kids these days." said Babamon, sweeping off her steps with her broom, sighing happily.

"So, do you think Chandler found a job yet?" asked Flowamon, concerned with Chandler's welfare.

"Beats me." said Meilin. The rest of the group simply shrugged again, and continued to eat.

"Now I'm really hungry!" said Chandler, rubbing his stomach, even more famished than the first time

/_Now, to find that restaurant._/ Thought Chandler, thinking about all of the good food that awaited him at the diner. But his daydream was interrupted by a shouting voice.

"Hey! Get back here!" Chandler heard a voice in the distance. Suddenly, a red blur running at lightning fast speed, knocked into Chandler's legs, making him fall on his bottom again. After getting up and rubbing his backside, he looked around to see his ambusher.

Just a few feet away from him, Chandler spotted the culprit. Rubbing its head the creature got up from the ground. The creature that stood before him was surprisingly short and scrappy. Covered in red fur and purple stripes, the creature's long red and purple tipped ears stood up like a rabbit's. It had nine red and purple striped tails arranged in the same style as the Kokatorimon Chandler had met earlier.

"I said get back here you thief!" Chandler heard the familiar voice again. In the distance, Chandler could see another red, legless Digimon with vines for arms, hopping towards their direction in a white apron.

"Uh-oh." said the red clad rabbit Digimon, or what Chandler thought was a rabbit, in a gruff, but childish sounding male voice. Getting back up on its feet, the rabbit Digimon was about to make a run for it, but it was too late. The pursuing Digimon caught up with it, panting from exhaustion.

"I got you now! Return what you stole at once!" commanded the red plant Digimon. Observing the confrontation from the sidelines, Chandler noticed a long, wrapped sandwich tucked under the rabbit Digimon's right arm.

"Pfft, fat chance!" retaliated the thieving Digimon defiantly.

"You little punk! I'll teach you a lesson in respect!" yelled the enraged plant Digimon, raising its long, thorny vine to attack the thief. With amazing speed, the plant Digimon's large vine came crashing down, about to lash the rabbit Digimon, when Chandler interrupted the attack.

"Excuse me, but instead of hurting him, I wouldn't mind paying for the sandwich myself." Chandler chimed in with a weak chuckle, stopping the plant Digimon's assault.

/_What?_/ thought the rabbit Digimon, shocked by Chandler's offer.

"Uh, sure, why not?" replied the red plant, scratching its head with its right arm-vine, puzzled. Chandler then stood up, reached into his pocket, and took out a couple of dollar bills.

"Will this do?" asked Chandler, handing out the money.

"It sure will! That's more than enough!" yelled the plant Digimon in delight, graciously accepting the money. Finally satisfied, the plant Digimon turned around to leave, when the rabbit Digimon spoke.

"Stupid RedVeggiemon!" shouted the angry rabbit Digimon, sticking up its middle claw in a disrespectful manner.

"Why you little!" yelled the enraged RedVeggiemon, turning back around, about to attack again.

"Leaving!" said Chandler instantly, snatching up the rabbit Digimon, running as far away from RedVeggiemon as possible, who was cursing obscenities at them.

Chandler came to another alleyway, where he decided to hide for the time being, and released the captive Digimon. The alley was long and narrow, with cemented ground, and didn't seem to lead anywhere. Exhausted, Chandler sat up against the side of the adobe house that towered over them.

"You're pretty lucky I came along. You would've been toast." said a relieved Chandler.

"I didn't need your help." The rabbit Digimon huffed with folded arms.

"Oh yeah, you did. My name's Chandler. What's yours?" greeted Chandler.

"I'm not telling you." replied the Digimon, turning away in response. Chandler was amazed at how rude this Digimon was being. Fed up, he took out his red and black D-Stryke, and pressed a button. Like with the previous Dokugumon, A small hologram opened up on his D-Stryke, which gave the rabbit's picture, followed by text.

"Elecmon. Rookie Level. Mammal Type Digimon. Attribute: Data." Chandler read aloud.

"Hey!" yelled Elecmon, trying to reach for Chandler's D-Stryke, but was pushed away by the much stronger Chandler, who was laughing.

"So, your name's Elecmon, huh? Are you some kind of bunny rabbit?" asked Chandler. At those words, Elecmon became instantly enraged.

"I'm not a bunny rabbit! I'm a Kyuubi Kitsune! See these nine tails! Don't you ever call me that again!" he shouted. Chandler wondered why he took it so seriously, but apologized anyway. With both of their stomachs growling, Elecmon took out the long sandwich, unwrapped it, and almost began eating it, just when Chandler snatched it away from him, making him bite his tongue.

"What was that for!" yelled an annoyed Elecmon.

"Well, I paid for it, so it's mine." replied a smug Chandler. Being considerate, he broke the sandwich in two, and gave Elecmon half, who received it with a confused expression on his face.

"Why?" Elecmon asked Chandler, who took a bite out of his half of the sandwich.

"Because you were hungry." replied Chandler with a full mouth.

"No, why did you help me?" asked Elecmon again, with a sign of seriousness in his big, blue eyes.

"Well… because you were in need, and I'd just thought I could lend a helping hand." pondered Chandler for a moment, and took another bite. Elecmon thought on Chandler's words for awhile, and slowly began to eat.

"It's getting late, we should go look for Chandler." decided Meilin. The group, finally finished with their meals, said their goodbyes to Kokatorimon, and continued on their way.

The sun was setting, and Chandler and Elecmon were finally finished with their meal as well.

"I hate to eat and run, but I got to go. Places to be and everything." said Elecmon, getting and exiting the alley.

"Where are you going to go?" asked a concerned Chandler, getting up, too.

"Eh, I'm a drifter. I go wherever the wind takes Me." replied Elecmon, looking up at the orange sky.

"If you say so. I guess I'll see you around sometime." said Chandler, who didn't really believe Elecmon's words.

"Yeah." said Elecmon. The two then parted ways.

Coming to a town square, Chandler noticed the rest of the gang, so he walked up to them. Instead of being welcomed with open arms, Chandler was welcomed with a punch on the head from an annoyed Casey.

"Where were you?" asked Casey.

"We looked everywhere." explained Bearmon.

"We were also worried." continued Flowamon shyly.

"Heh, sorry guys." apologized Chandler, rubbing his head from the pain.

"Since we're all together now, let's get a move on, shall we?" declared Meilin. The group nodded in unison and continued on their way.

Exiting the town and entering a wide and vast valley, with lush green grass and tall, mountain-like hills, Chandler and the rest of the group heard footsteps behind them. Chandler turned around, and noticed a familiar face. It was Elecmon, standing at the town exit, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment, and looking away from the group. He then folded his arms behind his head, and began to speak.

"Well, since we're going the same way and all, I guess it wouldn't hurt if I let you tag along with me. After all, I did--Hey!" Elecmon shouted after Chandler, who paid him no mind and continued to walk with the rest of the group.

"Don't turn your back on me when I'm talking to you!" continued an embarrassed Elecmon. Chandler then stopped and turned around.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Come on, bunny rabbit." Chandler beckoned Elecmon with a cheesy grin, trying to hold back laughter. Like once before, Elecmon became angry again.

"I told you not to call me that! Why you--Sparkling Thunder!" yelled Elecmon, and sent a bolt of orange, shining electricity at Chandler's feet. Not staying around for Elecmon to strike again, Chandler dashed away, apologizing.

"Excuse me!" said Chandler, bumping through the group, and running away, with Elecmon hot on his trail.

"So, do you think they're partners?" Casey asked Meilin.

"Definitely." responded Meilin.

"I think so, too." added Bearmon. Flowamon nodded in agreement.

"I'm sorry!" yelled a frightened Chandler, as Elecmon continued the chase, shooting electricity, and yelling in the distance.

**Next: Episode 4: Don't Go to Sleep! Prankster Prince Gazimon!** (Title subject to change.)


End file.
